


Good byes

by delmcatee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka sees Barrissa once more before leaving Coruscant behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good byes

They sat facing each other across the table; Barrissa waiting politely while Ahsoka searched her thoughts. Ahsoka wasn't quite sure why she had to see Barrissa once more before she left Coruscant, she just knew she did.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"I thought I had expressed my reasons quite clearly in my confession," Barrissa replied calmly.

"That's not what I meant. Why me? Why did you frame me?"

"Ah. Yes, I own you that much," Barrissa replied with a slight smile. "Truthfully, I have asked myself this many times. Opportunity, at first, but there was more to it. I wanted you to see what I did, that the Order is corrupt." She paused long enough to glance at Ahsoka's missing padawan beads. "Perhaps I wanted you to be the one that stopped me as well. My only regret in this was using you. We were friends once and even now I respect you as I respect no others."

Ahsoka was surprised to find she had no anger for Barrissa. Disappointment and sorrow, but no anger. "I cannot condone what you have done. You have taken the lives of innocents. Still, I hope you find peace as you pay the price for your actions. Far well, friend. May the Force be with you."

"And with you as well. I hope you find peace, Ahsoka. Where ever your path takes you."


End file.
